Modular electronic systems that are architected as a plurality of subsystem modules individually implemented on separate circuit board that plug into a common interconnection arrangement, such as a motherboard or a back plane carrier slot, abound. The modules typically derive their power from a common source which is distributed by the interconnection arrangement. A module is typically unpowered when it is disconnected from the system, and it is powered up and functionally "comes alive" upon being connected into the system. However, the module may become unpowered even while it is connected in the system, either intentionally such as upon turning off of a power switch or accidentally such as upon occurrence of a fault that blows a protective fuse or causes an open circuit condition in the power distribution lead.